Talk:Destroyer/@comment-26171623-20150401075807/@comment-26298336-20150420153126
I put a 5/5 Beserk on him and immediately got him up to 5/9 on primary talent while I was rolling for Orksbane. I had him soloing dungeons from level 1 to level him up the first 40 levels. At level 21 he was single-handedly taking out entire dungeons which had level 60+ heros in them. I didn't even need a healing spell to keep him alive. The one flaw he still seems to have is how long it takes for him to run from one target to the next. So, the crest set will probably be Sprint. I have to say, when I drop my 5/5 Life Drain Vlad and Destroyer into a raid, they pretty much can steamroll everything all by themselves with no support from anyone else, or even any spells used. I occasionally run into one where I have to drop Pixie to help heal (not Druid since he has short healing range and can't stick with both Vlad and Destroyer). My Pixie has a 4/5 Beserk, so she does quite well keeping up with the heals. My Druid has a 5/5 Beserk, but he cannot keep both units healed because Vlad flies and Destroyer is grounded, so they always separate by a larger distance than Druid can heal. If I need extra damage, my backup attack units are Spirit Mage and Grizzley Reaper. Reaper has a 3/5 Life Drain and both fly, so they stay with Vlad and Pixie and don't run off trying to solo everything. They also can both remotely kill heros, and Spirit Mage has a 5/5 War God so he can single-shot many buildings and heros. With a 5/5 Beserk on Destroyer, he is so good at staying alive that he doesn't have to stay with the main attack group. He does occasionally run into trouble with groups of heros higher level than him who also have high inscriptions, but for any hero of the same level, he can go one-on-one with any of them, even Vlad, and come out ahead (though not by much for Vlad). I haven't had him go up against a Vlad with Life Drain yet (and that would probably be his downfall until I get his primary skill up higher), but short of that, only groups of heros are a problem for him to solo. While I haven't tested it (obviously), I would wager that if you took a Level 180 9/9 Vlad with 5/5 Life Drain and no crest set on him and pitted him against a Level 180 9/9 Destroyer with 5/5 Beserk and no crest set on him, Destroyer would probably win. The reason is because the 9/9 Destroyer would have a cooldown similar to Vlad, and a level of Proc damage similar to Vlad (Vlad hits multiple times at lower damage), and it would have a stun effect similar to Vlad's fear, but it also increases attack speed by a further 50% for the next 5 seconds AND deflects 50% of Vlads impressive damage back on himself, which would more than counter any extra healing Vlad's proc provides. Add to that the fact that Destroyer has more HP than Vlad, and it seems unlikely Vlad would keep up. If you added a 5/5 War God crest set to both, it would probably be even more in Destroyer's favor because the extra damage Vlad does would be half deflected back on himself. Just doing a rough estimate in my head, the numbers seem pretty clearly in favor of Destroyer over Vlad for "perfect" skills and crest sets. It looks like Destroyer is the answer to an overpowered Vlad. Maybe we need a new class of "Super Legendary" heros to hold Vlad and Destroyer since they both seem very similarly over powered to be called "Legendary."